eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Creature Cataloging Timeline
Keep in mind the following: *The books that start catalog quests are House Items that you can place in your home immediately upon finding them. *You must read the book in order to start the quest, but you do not need to carry the book with you as you advance the quest. *You will not lose the book when you complete the quest. Instead, you are actually given a second copy as a quest reward. Additional copies of the book can be repurchased from the city sages including a 1 copper tradeable version that is added to the sage's list of wares once you have completed the related quest. ---- Level to Begin Book Name Book Location 10 Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport, or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor, or Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos 15 My Creepy Catalog Received by select players from GMs during the 2005 Halloween events. Note: This is still available from a guide quest during the Nights of the Dead event. 20 Antonica Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Commonlands Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport, or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor, or Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Freeport Sewers Creature Cataloging Buy from in , or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor, or Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Steppes Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Thundering Steppes or a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri near the Kelethin research library in Nektulos Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri near the Kelethin research library in Greater Faydark 25 Qeynos Catacombs Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Enchanted Lands Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Enchanted Lands or Everfrost 27 Creatures of the Creators Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Thundering Steppes or a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri near the in . 30 Zek Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Zek, the Orcish Wastes or Sage Piritta Silvarri near the in Greater Faydark The Halls of the Dead Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport or Piritta Silvarri in Greater Faydark 35 Feerrott Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Feerrott or Sage Piritta Silvarri near the in Greater Faydark 45-60 Clefts of Rujark Creature Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or Maj'Dul Inhabitants Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or Pillars of Flame Creature Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or Sinking Sands Creature Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or Shimmering Citadel Creature Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or Undead of Ro Creature Cataloging Buy from a Court Treasures merchant in , , or 50 Fire and Ice Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Piritta Silvarri near the Kelethin research library in . 55 The Minions of the Mighty Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Piritta Silvarri near the Kelethin research library in . 65 The Tenebrous Tangle Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky or in at the or Minyo Viridis in Tenebrous Tangle at the Hidden Refuge The Barren Sky Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky or in at the or Minyo Viridis in Tenebrous Tangle at the Hidden Refuge The Bonemire Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky or in at the or Minyo Viridis in Tenebrous Tangle at the Hidden Refuge Credits Some facts were cross-checked with OGaming. OGaming reports many of these quests as Item Triggered but, by definition, all Catalog Quests are technically Item Triggered. You buy the book and read the book to get the quest. Category:Timelines